ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Jan Japycz
Jan Japycz (Leon Niemczyk) (ur. 1921, zm. 2006) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo, człowiek w podeszłym wieku. Najbardziej doświadczony bywalec Ławeczki. Zna język niemiecki, którego nauczył się za czasów okupacji. Starszy brat Stacha Japycza, z którym w młodości żył w niezgodzie. Umiera po drugiej serii. Przed akcją serialu Jan Japycz całe życie spędził w Wilkowyjach. Był pracownikiem PGR-u lub działaczem partyjnym na tym terenie, nie wiadomo jednak czym konkretnie się zajmował. Podobnie jak brat, należał do PZPR. Z czasów PRL pozostały mu czerwone krawatyodc. 16 Lokalna rewolucja, jakie niegdyś przysłano mu z Komitetu (partii), gdy Jan obiecał, że podniesie upartyjnienie w pegeerze. Krawaty te rozdaje mieszkańcom wsi, gdy ma miejsce otwarcie Country Clubu. Jest niewątpliwie człowiekiem obytym, w każdym razie zawiązanie krawata nie stanowi dla niego problemu, czego nie można powiedzieć o Hadziuku, czy Solejuku. Mimo ogólnej kultury nie ma jednak prawdopodobnie szczególnego wykształcenia, o czym świadczy wiele jego wypowiedzi, które często opierają się bardziej na domysłach, niż na faktach. Seria 1 W rozmowach z kolegami z ławeczki wykazuje się największą inteligencją. Doświadczony, zaradny, spokojny. Zawsze znajduje odpowiedź na trudne pytania. Bierze udział w sprzedawaniu psów. Seria 2 Przyjeżdża jego brat - Stach. W czasie pierwszej od lat rozmowy dochodzi do kłótni. Jan kopiąc w szafę łamie sobie nogę i odtąd porusza się już na wózku inwalidzkim. Walczy wraz z kolegami o obalenie Country Clubu by przywrócić starą knajpę. Bierze środki przeciwbólowe. Popija jednak dalej Mamrota, który w końcu mu bardzo szkodzi. Ostatni raz pojawia się na ekranie w odcinku 21. W swojej ostatniej scenie rozmawia z Ławeczkowiczami i ze wszystkimi się żegna, ponieważ panowie rozchodzą się wieczorem do domów. Na koniec zostaje odwieziony do domu na swoim wózku inwalidzkim przez Solejuka. Jan zostaje zabrany do szpitala kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem akcji odcinka 23, wedle słów jego młodszego brata. Ma przed sobą perspektywę spędzenia najbliższych dwóch miesięcy w szpitalu z powodu złamanej nogi i żeber. Niestety Jan Japycz nie wraca już nigdy na Ławeczkę. Umiera krótko po zakończeniu serii IIW odc. 27 Płomień duży i mały ''Pietrek wspomina, że od śmierci Japycza nie minął jeszcze pełny miesiąc. Seria III rozpoczyna się dokładnie równy miesiąc po zakończeniu serii II, co daje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Jan musiał umrzeć około 3 tygodnie przed akcją odcinka 27. i zostaje pochowany na cmentarzu w Wilkowyjach. Seria 3 O śmierci Jana widzowie dowiadują się w pierwszym odcinku trzeciej serii. W tym samym epizodzie pokazany jest grób Jana Japycza, a bywalcy Ławeczki - przyjaciele i brat modlą się za niego i czczą pijąc ulubionego Mamrota. Po pożarze knajpy koledzy odbudowali restaurację, którą nazwali na jego cześć "U Japycza". Jan Japycz śni się dwukrotnie swojemu najmłodszemu przyjacielowi - Pietrkowi. Pierwszy sen Ławeczka odbiera najpierw jako wyraz tęsknoty zmarłego za przyjaciółmi, a potem jako zmartwienie Jana dotyczące wątpliwości co do odbudowania knajpy. Za drugim razem we śnie Patryka Japycz trzyma wiązankę ślubną i się uśmiecha, co jego młodszemu bratu zwiastuje jednoznacznie rychły ślub z ukochaną - Michałową. Ranczo Wilkowyje Na początku filmu Proboszcz odprawia mszę w intencji duszy Jana, z okazji pierwszej rocznicy jego śmierci. Cytaty *'"Polak zawsze dla Ameryki głowę tracił"' *'"Widzi pani, jak przepis jest nieżyciowy, to trochę można"' - do Lucy na pytanie o spożywanie alkoholu w miejscu gdzie jest zakaz *'"Policjant, ale w sumie i porządny człowiek"' - o Staśku *'"Polski to najtrudniejszy język świata jest, zaraz po chińskim podobnież"' *'"Na prochy, od tego jest «prochybicja», nie słyszałeś?"' - odpowiedź na pytanie Pietrka na co jest moda w USA *'"U nich pijanego nie uświadczysz, a jak który napity znaczy się narkoman"' - o Ameryce *'"Do tego doszło, że już dalej iść nie może"' *'"Mężczyzna wie co się da, a co się nie da, rozumem do tego dochodzi,a kobiet musi najpierw popróbować, żeby się przekonać"' *'"Bo to nigdy nie wiadomo, co z czego idzie i na co wychodzi."' *'"Wilkowyje nie Paryż"' *'"Szło, szło, aż doszło do tego, że człowiek ma wątrobę, a używać mu jej nie idzie."' *'"Zdarzył się wypadek, że się zbrzuchaciła..." '- na widok ciężarnej nastolatki *'"Wszystko jest dla ludzi, ale nie wszytko dla wszystkich"' *'"Naukowo jest stwierdzone, że jak człowiek ma sklerozę to dopiero wtedy sobie przypomina jak to było w młodości"' *'"Hormonów jeszcze nie wynaleźli, a ludzie kochali się na zabój"' *'"Jak się dało zbójowi władzę, no to mata"' - o wójcie *'"No to może i mnie byś podepchnął do domu, bo całkiem chłodno się robi."''' - do Solejuka, ostatnie słowa Jana wypowiedziane w serialu Ciekawostki *Jan Japycz jest jedyną postacią, która zmarła podczas trwania akcji serialu. *Odtwórca roli Jana Japycza, Leon Niemczyk zmarł 29 listopada 2006 roku, jeszcze w trakcie zdjęć do II serii RanczaZobacz infobox w artykule o serii II i na 4 miesiące przed jej emisją w telewizji. Zobacz też Postacie *Stanisław "Stach" Japycz *Maciej Solejuk *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Patryk Pietrek Inne *Grób Jana Japycza *Ławeczka *Restauracja "U Japycza" Przypisy Japycz Jan Kategoria:Zmarli